


Ryan Seaman the Tooth Fairy

by Febreze_Brobeckboy



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Teeth, Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febreze_Brobeckboy/pseuds/Febreze_Brobeckboy
Summary: Uh dallon is a kid ryan collects a tooth he lost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ryan Seaman the Tooth Fairy

The Tooth Fic  
Dallon weekes ,a kindergartener, Was more concerned about his loose front tooth than any story book his class was babbling about. While moving his tooth with his small fingers like his mother told him to he felt a sharp pain in his gums likely from the roots of the tooth being pulled then the metallic taste of blood. With an ecstatic face he was pleased with the job. Like a good noodle he raised his hand. The teacher showed no interest in his hand in the air but after a considerable amount of time the teacher noticed the bloody tooth in his hand. 

Later that day as he got into his mothers car and presented the tooth in the bag with a toothy grin telling her all she needed to know. The mother told him the story of the tooth fairy:

“Y’know if you put that tooth under your pillow tonight the tooth fairy will give you a dollar or-so”  
“Can I go put it under there now please please”

As soon as they pulled into the driveway in the silver toyota the small kid threw the door of the van open to get inside. But as usual the front door of the home was locked. Not to say he was excited about going to bed but he wanted to see a fairy. He tried to imagine what the being would look like…   
“DALLON”  
Dal was knocked out of his thinking as his mother was calling him to get the keys to unlock their front door. Quickly he grabbed the keys from his mothers hands and unlocked the door. His hair fell into his face as his mom never felt the need to get the childs hair cut. He dashed through the door-way making sure to take his light up sketchers off. Up the stairs with speed only matched by Usain Bolt, He searched his pockets for the tooth. He grabbed the bag containing the tooth and grabbed his pillow. He was happy it was true childhood innocence, Being excited to sleep so he could see a fairy.

As the sun fell and little dal grew sleepy he fell asleep, Peaceful as the orange sky was shining out the window as the little boy slept. But as the darkness grew, sounds began arising. Then as if on cue a bright blue light was peeking from under his wooden door. The fairy A fairy. The fairy was wearing a… Leather jacket? Their wings were sticking out the back of said jacket they were glowing, Maybe silver and/or blue with what looked like white sparkles. His hair was blue and he was wearing rather large sunglasses.

As the fairy walked towards the child's bed the kid was starting to wake up, but the careless fairy wasn't concerned. The magical being searched for a bag under the child's pillow waking dallon up. Dal rubbed his eyes and sat up and saw the fairy looking frightened by the sight of the woken child.

“Who are you?”, Said the child not in awe almost like he knew fairies were real after all he was only 4.  
“Uh the tooth fairy. How ‘bout you kid”


End file.
